Raven
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mai watching her daughter cry for her and she feels helpless of what to do since she's gone.  She didn't expect Kaiba to stay with her daughter singing the lullaby. Hint at puppy and polar, oc, part of Author's Hard Wall Verse


**Arashi: This is one of the two one-shot verse part of Author's hard wall. Sort of a mother's day tribute with bit of angst in them. This particular one-shot deals with the seventh chapter of Author's hard wall in Mai's pov so most of it is similar but in her pov. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Raven who is my little creation which has her own personality I'm still learning with each moment I use her.**

Warnings- Hint of Puppy and past Polar, Oc, ooc, and possible minor language

Raven

Summary: Mai watching her daughter cry for her and she feels helpless of what to do since she's gone. She didn't expect Kaiba to stay with her daughter singing the lullaby. Hint at puppy and polar, oc, part of Author's Hard Wall.

* * *

><p>I watch as Kaiba enters back into Domino making my lips twitch with amusement watching my daughter's feisty temper come out making my heart soar. Dear little Raven you are so precious, I thought proudly as my daughter gives a defining look to the world I know is just for now but soon she'll open I just hope for the same of my husband whose going to go on a book tour.<p>

I nearly smirk as Joey watch Raven eat something asking our child some questions holding her two plushies which I'm rather familiar with, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie Lady replying to his question, "Daddy me be fine."

I correct her along with Joey at the same time my heart melting in my chest, "I'll be fine, Raven." While he said little one to her.

She has to puff out her cheeks getting me to laugh in amusement. That's my personality alright when I was a child knowing something isn't going my way. I decide to check Kaiba's mind to find him actually noticing Joey isn't the same teen in High School. Of course he wouldn't since he mature the day Raven was born being a wonderful father I always known he'll be when he was worried he wouldn't be. I watch the calculative look that will be better once she starts learning to duel getting me to smile making my eyes glitter happily as the mere thought of the evil plans she's forming gin her mind.

My heart stops in my chest at Yugi's words even if I'm dead my heart still beats, "Who is Raven staying with Joey?"

I nearly growl with frustrations when the others gave my husband unsure expressions when he said. So it means Raven is staying with Seto Kaiba but with Noa there she'll be fine! I'll make sure of it I want to scream at them but how could I when I'm dead. It's hard to say I'm my baby guardian angel who will help her get my husband happy again. I chuckle as my blond puppy of a husband remains strong in his words making a small smile pass my lips. He's slowly healing which is worth as I check to find Raven's clothes is there. I conjure the picture of the three of us on her second birthday giving my baby some hope that things will be fine.

I laugh when Bakura tells Raven seriously, "If anything bad happens to you just call me on speed dial on the emergency phone and I'll come for you…"

Mari adds getting me to smile seeing they do love Raven as their own child, "As I will."

"Will do," Raven promise before glancing in my direction with a confuse look. I send her a wink knowing she probably think I'm just an imaginary friend for now.

I listen to the slight conversation as Joey leaves to go on the book tour. I silently wish him luck making him stop before reaching the car as he whispers, "I miss you Mai."

I watch as he leaves making me wonder when he will just open his heart again. He deserves the chance to date as well. I'm sure Raven will understand this once if she sees Joey happy. I faze myself back in the living room of the game shop finding Kaiba trying to convince Raven to follow him only to have her glaring at him. I watch with amusement with their argument of her not ready to leave until she said she's hungry but I know different. It's near the time for her to have one of her nightmares making me feel guilty.

I listen to Noa's soft murmurs showing he's worried about Raven. So do I though I know her birthday is coming up along with the anniversary of my death along with my second unborn child which is roaming around the heavens somewhere at the moment which I'll check later on to see if he's fine. I shake my head finding myself listen more to the slight conversation getting my heart to choke hearing my baby's fifth birthday is coming up.

"I love you Raven," I whisper knowing she can't hear me but can sense me at the moment by her stiffening but continues with her conversation Noa and the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

><p>I twitch as Raven screams tossing and turning in her bed obviously saying something in her sleep. She continues to scream until Mokuba and Noa take turn to wake the girl up only for her to turn away from them. I nearly sigh with relief as I lightly touch my child's hair when Seto Kaiba comes in the room. I know what the reason for her being like this is. Just hearing her words makes me feel guiltier by the second.<p>

"Why Mama? Why leave me and Daddy?" She cries out finally having her eyes open staring at me with tears at the corner.

"I never wanted to leave you but it happen young one," I try to explain feeling choke up then I look at Kaiba. "Please do something to stop her crying, Kaiba. If this is my request of you would be that for now.

"What is wrong with you know?" Kaiba grounds out getting me to roll my eyes.

"Bad dream of my mama going away," The brat cries curling up against Seto making me awe a bit. "Please blue dwagon sing the song mama use to sing to me."

I watch his eyes twitch at the name she calls him making me stifle my laughter as he hisses out, "What is that?"

"Be in my heawt me thinks," The child murmurs softly I start humming softly making her eyes droop a little making me smile a small bit which Kaiba didn't notice.

"Just this once," He tells her with annoyance in his voice as she curls up more tightly against his said making me wish to have a camera of the sight before me.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be all right_  
><em>Just take my hand, hold it tight<em>  
><em>I will protect you from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>  
><em>For one so small, you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm<em>

_This bond between us can't be broken_  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>  
><em>and you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>

_From this day on_  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>you'll be in my heart<em>

_No matter what they say_  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_  
><em>They just don't trust what they cant explain<em>  
><em>I know were different but deep inside us<em>  
><em>Were not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_  
><em>We need each other, to have and to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time, I know<em>

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
><em>I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time, I know<em>

_Well show them together cuz..._

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>I believe, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>Ill be there from this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart always<em>

_Always..._  
><em>Ill be with you<em>  
><em>Ill be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Ill be there always"<em>

I smile sadly as she sucks her though holding her two stuff animals only to moan when Kaiba tries to move as tears forms in her eyes again. Kaiba did the smart thing of not moving but settle down to make himself comfortable. I lean down kissing Raven's forehead whispering to her, "Sweet dreams baby. Remember I'll always be there even if you don't see me and never forget I love you.

"Love you daddy, mama…papa."

I smile at the last word knowing its referencing to Kaiba which makes me want to cry out of joy. It's going to be hard but maybe I can convince my other child to see if he wants to come to the world of the living at a younger age but a bit older then what he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: There are hints of spoilers to form in Author's hard wall. There is one more one-shot featuring Mai in it though the next one is more of puppyshipping to it as well. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
